movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What An Animal! Trivia Questions
Here are some questions on the What An Animal Trivia. The Queen's Offer: 1: *Who arrives to the honors? **A. Hello Kitty **B. Princess Diamond **C. Snow White *Hello Kitty. *Correct. 2: *Who hates Hello Kitty? **A. Queen Reba **B. Queen Leah **C. Queen Isabella *Queen Reba. *Correct. 3: *Who tries to blame Hello Kitty for the mess? **A. Queen Reba **B. Queen Leah **C. Queen Isabella *Queen Isabella. *Correct. 4: *Why does Reba hate Hello Kitty? **A. Because she does tasks **B. Because she spoils everything **C. Because she ignores her *Because she does tasks. *Correct. 5: *What color is Hello Kitty's cape? **A. Gold **B. Magic **C. Beautiful *Gold. *Correct. 6: *Why is Reba jealous of Hello Kitty? **A. Because she wants to get rid of her **B. Because she wants her dead **C. Because she wants her gone *Because she wants to get rid of her. *Correct. 7: *What plan does Reba have to destroy Hello Kitty? **A. She finds a way **B. She finds a trick **C. She finds a sword *She finds a way. *Correct. 8: *Who chases Hello Kitty? **A. Reba **B. Diamond **C. Leah *Reba. *Correct. 9: *Who falls down the stairs? **A. Reba **B. Leah **C. Diamond *Reba. *Correct. 10: *Who becomes good? **A. Reba **B. Diamond **C. Leah *Reba. *Correct. Not a Good Waitress: 1: *What does Petunia need to work as? **A. A waitress **B. A waiter **C. A guest *A waitress. *Correct. 2: *Who bullies Petunia? **A. The Meanies 80's **B. Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy **C. The Rowdyruff Boys *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy. *Correct. 3: *Who does Petunia serve? **A. Customers **B. Butlers **C. Maids *Customers. *Correct. 4: *What does Petunia get paid? **A. Coins **B. Tips **C. Dollars *Tips. *Correct. 5: *Who goes Petunia garbage? **A. Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy **B. The Meanies 80's **C. The Gangreen Gang *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy. *Correct. 6: *What upsets Petunia? **A. The three bullies? **B. The six bullies? **C. No bullies? *The three bullies. *Correct. 7: *Who helps Petunia? **A. Orbity **B. George Jetson **C. Jane Jetson *Orbity. *Correct. 8: *Who defeats three bullies? **A. Petunia **B. Giggles **C. Gnorm *Petunia. *Correct. 9: *Who quits? **A. Petunia **B. Giggles **C. Gnorm *Petunia. *Correct. 10: *Who takes over? **A. Wonder Mouse Girl **B. Flaky **C. Giggles *Wonder Mouse Girl. *Correct. The Drunked Deer: 1: *Who is drunk? **A. Jerry **B. Nature & Imagine **C. The Cuties *Jerry. *Correct. 2: *What does Jerry drink? **A. Alcohol **B. Beer **C. Soda *Alcochol. *Correct. 3: *What does Jerry need to stop drinking? **A. Alcohol **B. Beer **C. Soda *Alcohol. *Correct. 4: *Who is going to pee himself? **A. Jerry **B. John **C. James *Jerry. *Correct. 5: *What song appears in this episode? **A. Parappa the Rapper: All Master's Rap (Bathroom Song) **B. We Are Family **C. California Soul *Parappa the Rapper: All Master's Rap (Bathroom Song). *Correct. 6: *Where does Jerry pee? **A. In the toilet **B. In the bathroom **C. In the sink *In the toilet. *Correct. 7: *How does Jerry faint? **A. From peeing in the toilet **B. For pooping everywhere **C. By sleeping *From peeing in the toilet. *Correct. 8: *Who gets better? **A. Jerry **B. Jake **C. Jones *Jerry. *Correct. 9: *Where is Jerry at? **A. The hospital **B. The doctor's **C. The railroad *The hospital. *Correct. 10: *What does Jerry drink from now on? **A. Root Beer **B. Beer **C. Alcohol *Root Beer. *Correct. Cat-tastrophe: 1: *What are the kittens stuck? **A. In a door hole **B. In a trap door **C. In a station wall *In a door hole. *Correct. 2: *What lands on Marie's head? **A. A candle **B. Glasses **C. Some wasps *A candle. *Correct. 3: *Who does Toulouse paint? **A. Christopher Robin **B. Andrew **C. Stephen *Christopher Robin. *Correct. 4: *What happens when Andrew gets covered in paint? **A. He has a cat-tastrophe **B. He gets upset **C. He laughs with joy *He has a cat-tastrophe. *Correct. 5: *What does Berlioz scare Marie with? **A. Tapping the piano keys **B. With a scary mask **C. With a roar *Tapping the piano keys. *Correct. 6: *What happens when the piano strings snap? **A. Andrew has a second cat-tastrophe **B. Andrew gets upset again **C. Andrew laughs with joy again *Andrew has another cat-tastrophe. *Correct. 7: *Who do the cats bump into? **A. The Greaser Dogs **B. The Greasers **C. The Gangsters *The Greaser Dogs. *Correct. 8: *Who breaks Andrew's cigar? **A. Cliff **B. Lube **C. Shriek *Cliff. *Correct. 9: *Who gets into a fight with The Greaser Dogs? **A. The cats **B. The dogs **C. The squirrels *The cats. *Correct. 10: *Who gets new cigarettes since his old one gets fixed? **A. Andrew **B. Psy **C. Delbert *Andrew. *Correct. Mrs. Batsby: 1: *What does Mrs. Brisby carry at night? **A. A headlamp **B. A torch **C. A box of matches *A headlamp. *Correct. 2: *What bites Mrs. Brisby? **A. A bat **B. A vampire **C. A ghoul *A bat. *Correct. 3: *How does Kidney Rich get hurt? **A. By getting bitten **B. By getting eaten **C. By getting broken into pieces *By getting bitten. *Correct. 4: *How does Darwin get hurt? **A. By getting bitten **B. By getting eaten **C. By getting broken into pieces *By getting bitten. *Correct. 5: *What does Mrs. Brisby turn into? **A. A bat **B. A ghoul **C. A vampire *A bat. *Correct. 6: *How does Boar get hurt? **A. By getting bitten **B. By getting eaten **C. By getting broken into pieces *By getting bitten. *Correct. 7: *Who tries to add Mrs. Brisby? **A. Lillian and Stephenie **B. Anais and Gumball **C. Gnorm and Natane *Lillian and Stephenie. *Correct. 8: *What do Lillian and Stephenie use to aid Mrs. Brisby? **A. A blood ejector **B. A gun **C. Some plasters *A blood ejector. *Correct. 9: *Who are Mrs. Brisby's kids? **A. Teresa, Martin, Timmy, and Cynthia **B. The Eds **C. The PPGs *Teresa, Martin, Timmy, and Cynthia *Correct. 10: *How does Mrs. Brisby get turned by back to normal? **A. A blood ejector **B. A sword **C. A gun *A blood ejector. *Correct. Queen Crystal and the Baby: 1: *Who is the cats' enemy? **A. Lord Shepherd **B. Casey Jones **C. The Conductor *Lord Shepherd. *Correct. 2: *How does Isabella save her baby daughter? **A. By floating her away in a basket **B. By running away **C. By killing her *By floating her away in a basket. *Correct. 3: *Who adopts the baby? **A. Isabella **B. Queen Crystal **C. Diamond *Queen Crystal. *Correct. 4: *What does Queen Crystal named her? **A. Diamond **B. Lionel **C. Drummong *Diamond. *Correct. 5: *What color is Queen Crystal's cape? **A. Red **B. Blue **C. Green *Red. *Correct. 6: *When she's too busy with Baby Diamond, what does she wear? **A. An apron **B. A dressing gown **C. A cape *An apron. *Correct. 7: *Who kidnaps Baby Diamond? **A. Lord Shepherd **B. Train Thugs **C. Switchman *Lord Shepherd *Correct. 8: *What does Lord Shepard knocked off of Queen Crystal? **A. The crown **B. The pipe **C. The hat *The crown. *Correct. 9: *How does Lord Shepard get defeated? **A. By being sent falling into the sea **B. By landing on a train **C. By getting killed *By being sent falling into the sea. *Correct. 10: *Who was Baby Diamond's sister? **A. Lindsay **B. Elderly Workers **C. Cow *Lindsay. *Correct. Bigger Then Better: 1: *Who chews bubble gum? **A. Stephen **B. Sandy **C. Slappy *Stephen. *Correct. 2: *Who is Stephen's crush? **A. Sandy **B. Rachel **C. Skippy *Sandy. *Correct. 3: *Who is Stephen's aunt? **A. Slappy **B. Skippy **C. Sandy *Slappy. *Correct. 4: *Who is Stephen's cousin? **A. Skippy **B. Rachel **C. Slappy *Skippy. *Correct. 5: *Who blows bubbles? **A. Stephen **B. Skippy **C. Rachel *Stephen. *Correct. 6: *Who blows a big bubble? **A. Stephen **B. Sandy **C. Rachel *Stephen. *Correct. 7: *Who wins the contest? **A. Stephen **B. Skippy **C. Sandy Big Pumpkin: 1: *Who finds a pumpkin? **A. Andrina **B. Anderson **C. Emily *Andrina. *Correct. 2: *Who comes to help? **A. Psy **B. Andrew **C. Stephen *Psy. *Correct. 3: *Who comes to help too? **A. Tigger **B. Pooh **C. Piglet *Tigger. *Correct. 4: *Who comes to help next? **A. Meena **B. Eddie **C. Johnny *Eddie. *Correct. 5: *Who comes to help last? **A. Orbity **B. Robert **C. Panda *Orbity. *Correct. 6: *Who eats all the pumpkin? **A. The heroes **B. The villains **C. The characters *The heroes. *Correct. Sell Out: 1: *Where do the Cuties work first? **A. Hardee's **B. Harvey's **C. Arby's *Hardee's. *Correct. 2: *What song do the Cuties sing? **A. Reel Big Fish - Sell Out **B. Journey - Don't Stop Believing **C. Toto - Rosanna *Reel Big Fish - Sell Out. *Correct. 3: *Where do the Cuties work next? **A. Honker Burger **B. Carl's Jr. **C. Wendy's *Honker Burger *Correct. 4: *Where do the Cuties work last? **A. Burger Squirrel **B. McDonald's **C. Burger King *Burger Squirrel. *Correct. Blue Broccoli and Ribs: 1: *What color are the broccoli and ribs? **A. Red **B. Blue **C. Green *Blue. *Correct. 2: *Who is annoyed with Tom Adam? **A. Grouchy Guy **B. Alameda Slim **C. Stuart Zurgo *Grouchy Guy. *Correct. 3: *Who hates Blue Broccoli and Ribs? **A. Grouchy Guy **B. Edgar **C. Tom and Jerry *Grouchy Guy. *Correct. Cookie is my Duty: 1: *What scares Giggles? **A. Nibbles **B. A mouse **C. Jerry *Nibbles. *Correct. 2: *Who gets freed? **A. Gnorm, Gumball, and Giggles **B. Ed, Edd, and Eddy **C. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *Gnorm, Gumball, and Giggles *Correct. 3: *Whose house lives at the top of the cliff? **A. The Smoking Crew **B. The Greasers **C. The Train Robbers *The Smoking Crew. *Correct. 4: *Who is the leader of The Smoking Crew? **A. Cale **B. Tim **C. Kentucky *Cale. *Correct. 5: *What hurts poor Giggles? **A. An iron **B. An axe **C. A bunch of toys *An iron. *Correct. 6: *What does Giggles have in her mouth? **A. A cigar **B. A pipe **C. A stick *A cigar. *Correct. 7: *What does Giggles need to do? **A. Become Apron Girl **B. To stop the Smoking Crew **C. To save the world *Become Apron Girl. *Correct. 8: *What does Apron Girl do? **A. Defeat the Smoking Crew and deliver the cookies **B. Destroy the world **C. Defy everyone *Defeat the Smoking Crew and deliver the cookies. *Correct. Princess Diamond: 1: *Who defeats the shark? **A. Lord Shepherd **B. Queen Leah **C. Queen Reba *Lord Shepherd. *Correct. 2: *Who becomes a princess? **A. Princess Diamond **B. Princess Hello Kitty **C. Princess Suzy *Princess Diamond *Correct. 3: *Who steals Diamond's crown? **A. A thief **B. A gangster **C. An agent *A thief. *Correct. 4: *Who does Diamond meet? **A. Lindsay **B. Her mother **C. Her father *Lindsay. *Correct. 5: *What's Diamond's dream? **A. A nightmare **B. A dream come true **C. A strange dream *A nightmare. *Correct. 6: *Who will be queen in the future since they will remember the past? **A. Diamond **B. Queen Reba **C. Queen Leah *Diamond. *Correct. 7: *Who throws Lord Shepard trying to catch Diamond? **A. God. **B. Gosh. **C. Goodness. *God. *Correct. Have a Snow Cone: 1: *What does Flaky fear of? **A. Slopes **B. Heights **C. Dangers *Slopes. *Correct. 2: *Who gets hurt? **A. Flaky **B. Giggles **C. Petunia *Flaky. *Correct. 3: *Who spins Flaky round? **A. Manfred **B. Springbaky **C. Chimpy *Manfred. *Correct. 4: *Who rolls down the hill? **A. Flaky **B. Giggles **C. Petunia *Flaky. *Correct. 5: *Who beats up Manfred? **A. Flaky **B. Giggles **C. Petunia *Flaky. *Correct. 6: *Who defeats Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy? **A. Flaky **B. Petunia **C. Giggles *Flaky. *Correct. 7: *Who is Flaky's Mom? **A. Ash **B. Giggles' Mom **C. Jennifer *Ash. *Correct. Zhu-Coon: 1: *Who does Rocky meet? **A. The ZhuZhus **B. The Eds **C. The PPGs *The ZhuZhus. *Correct. 2: *Who's the ghost baddie? **A. Ghostly Canine **B. Kesha **C. Dexter *Ghostly Canine. *Correct. 3: *Who's Rocky's cousin? **A. Kesha **B. Edwin **C. Dai *Kesha. *Correct. 4: *Who kidnaps The Ghostly Canine? **A. Rocky **B. Anyone **C. Everybody *The Ghostly Canine. *Correct. 5: *How many characters are in the Ghostly Canine disguise? **A. So many **B. All of them **C. Lots of them *So many. *Correct. Groc Out: 1: *How many members are working at the Grocery Store? **A. Five **B. Ten **C. Fifteen *Five. *Correct. 2: *Who splats tomatoes on Aleshia? **A. Flippy **B. Stephen **C. Flaky *Flippy. *Correct. 3: *Who knocks the bow off Aleshia's head? **A. Giggles **B. Stephen **C. Flippy *Giggles. *Correct. 4: *Who is going too fast? **A. Flaky **B. Gordon **C. Spencer *Flaky. *Correct. 5: *Who quits? **A. Flippy, Aleshia, Giggles, and Stephen **B. Ed, Edd, and Eddy **C. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *Flippy, Aleshia, Giggles, and Stephen. *Correct. 6: *Who does Stephen visit? **A. The Twin Bunnies **B. The Fluffer Bros **C. The Cuties **D. All of the Above *The Twin Bunnies *Correct. 7: *Who can't manage alone when she does so? **A. Flaky **B. Giggles **C. Madge *Flaky. *Correct. 8: *How many questions does Stephen answer? **A. So many **B. Too many **C. Many *So many. *Correct. 9: *What happens to the TV? **A. It breaks apart **B. It gets ruined **C. It turns off *It breaks apart. *Correct. 10: *Who gives Flippy, Stephen, Giggles, and Aleshia a strike? **A. Mr Brown **B. Mr Patrick **C. Mr Barnaby *Mr Brown. *Correct. The Seals: 1: *What do the Plain seals not have? **A. Spots **B. Stripes **C. Stars *Spots. *Correct. 2: *At night, what do the spotted seals do? **A. Have a party **B. Kill the plain seals **C. Fight the plain seals *Have a party. *Correct. 3: *Who is at the beginning? **A. The plain seals **B. The spot seals **C. The stripe seals *The plain seals. *Correct. 4: *Who helps the plain seals? **A. A seal manager **B. A seal engineer **C. A seal pirate *A seal manager. *Correct. 5: *How do the plain seals get their spots? **A. By going through a spot machine **B. By going through a plain machine **C. By going through a stripe machine *By going through a spot machine. *Correct. 6: *How do the spotted seals remove their spots? **A. By going through a plain machine **B. By going through a stripe machine **C. By going through a spot machine *By going through a plain machine. *Correct. 7: *What happens to the seals? **A. They get into a fight **B. They share the spots **C. They kill each other *They get into a fight. *Correct. 8: *What do the mess up seals do now? **A. They mess up the machines **B. They break the machine **C. They get into a twist *They mess up the machines. *Correct. 9: *What do the seals do at the end? **A. Share the beach **B. Share the toys **C. Share the things *Share the beach. *Correct. 10: *What are the seals color? **A. Grey **B. White **C. Black *Grey. *Correct. Nature + Imagine: 1: *How many members are there? **A. Five **B. Seven **C. Twelve *Five. *Correct. 2: *How many songs do the members sing? **A. Four **B. Eight **C. Eleven *Four. *Correct. 3: *Who stinks? **A. The You-Reek Skunk **B. The Poisonous Snake **C. The Feisty Badger *The You-Reek Skunk. *Correct. 4: *Who sprays the band with stinky spray? **A. The You-Reek Skunk **B. The Feisty Badger **C. The Poisonous Snake *The You-Reek Skunk. *Correct. 5: *Who defeats The You-Reek Skunk? **A. Nature & Imagine **B. The Eds **C. The PPGs *Nature & Imagine *Correct. Tim Seed-son: 1: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 2: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 3: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 4: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 5: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 6: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 7: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 8: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 9: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 10: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. Queen of the Fair: 1: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 2: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 3: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 4: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 5: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 6: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 7: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 8: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 9: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 10: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. Category:Questions